The underrepresentation of minorities in basic, clinical, and behavioral research has been viewed as a significant barrier to addressing cancer disparities and the inclusion of minority populations in clinical trials. Thus, there is a need to develop a cadre of racially and ethnically diverse, well-trained scientists. In this application, w will address the following barriers that underrepresented minorities (URMs) face with a comprehensive, rigorous, and innovative approach that will create opportunities and promote careers in cancer research for these researchers and students: (1) the lack of committed role models, (2) inadequate mentoring, (3) insufficient preparation, (4) low expectations, and (5) unfamiliarity with the culture and idioms of science. Our application focuses on developing a Florida Minority Cancer Research & Training (MiCaRT) Center that will expand our cancer research and training opportunities for URM faculty and students at UF and FAMU and ultimately grow the number of URM scientists and clinical investigators in biomedical research. The University of Florida (UF)- Florida A&M University (FAMU) MiCaRT Center will build on our existing cancer research and training opportunities to grow the number of URM scientists and clinical investigators in higher education and academic leadership. The combination of research training and career development plans for program participants will also create a hub of cancer disparity research activities at both UF and FAMU. Program success will be measured by: (1) admission of students to graduate or medical school for oncology-related training; (2) peer-reviewed presentations; (3) peer-reviewed publications; and (4) extramural NIH/NCI grant submissions.